Destinée
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Avoir une phrase d'âme déterminait toute ta vie amoureuse, ce que John n'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était que sa phrase avait aussi déterminé tout le reste de sa vie. [UA Soulmate] [Appel aux lecteurs à la fin - j'ai besoin de vous pour un projet !]


**Destinée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !

Voici un petit OS UA Soulmate Sherlock, parce que ça faisait longtemps ! … En fait non XD. Ça fait seulement depuis juin, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ça ^^

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

John détestait sa phrase d'âme-sœur.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun. La phrase que te dirait la personne de ta vie la première fois que tu la rencontres, ce n'est pas rien après tout. Il n'avait même pas une phrase banale comme cela pouvait arriver parfois, ce qui obligeait ces personnes à compter sur la phrase qu'eux prononceraient pour trouver l'autre. Mais John avait une phrase très précise, qu'on ne lui dirait probablement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Cette phrase, présente sur son bras dominant, faisait seulement trois mots. Quand il y pensait, John se rendait compte que beaucoup de phrases importantes, qui pouvaient bouleverser une vie, faisaient trois mots elle aussi. _Je t'aime_. _Je te quitte_. _Je suis enceinte_. _Il est mort_. _Je le veux_.

 _Afghanistan ou Irak_ _?_ **(1)**

Si John n'aimait pas cette phrase, c'était déjà à cause du fait que sa phrase d'âme-sœur déterminait toute sa vie amoureuse, ce qui l'agaçait un peu, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait aussi déterminé presque tout le cours de sa vie, quelque chose que John n'avait jamais réussi à accepter et qu'il avait essayé de combattre depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait exactement.

Néanmoins, ça n'avait pas été toujours comme ça. Quand il était petit, comparant sa phrase avec celle des autres dans la cour de l'école sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il la trouvait plutôt cool. Peut-être que cela aurait continué ainsi et n'aurait pas pris cette proportion si son père n'avait pas été un militaire…

Il y avait en effet peu de raisons pour lesquelles John se rendrait en Afghanistan ou en Irak – ce n'était pas exactement des destinations touristiques très prisées. Son père avait donc décrété dès le début que cela voulait dire que son fils serait militaire, qu'il reprendrait le flambeau de son paternel et continuerait le combat, pour la reine et la patrie. L'homme en était extrêmement fier, le disant à qui voulait l'entendre et n'envisageant pas une seconde qu'il puisse y avoir une autre explication à cette phrase.

Il avait encouragé John à faire des activités physiques très tôt, lui avait fait des cours sur l'histoire militaire du pays, l'avait forcé à apprendre l'hymne national et la composition de chaque corps de l'armée. C'était devenu pire quand John entra dans l'adolescence : entre autre, il commença à le lever très tôt le week-end pour « l'entraîner aux rythmes des camps ». Il ressortit aussi sa vieille arme de son propre temps dans l'armée pour lui faire faire des exercices dans une forêt proche pour ne pas être dérangé.

Quand il entra au lycée, John voulut prendre des matières littéraires **(2)**. Son père l'en empêcha.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour l'armée ! lui asséna-t-il. Si tu dois vraiment faire des études, prends au moins quelques choses qui te sera utile dans les rangs.

\- Et ce serait quoi selon toi ? demanda aigrement John.

\- Rien, si tu me demandes. Tu as l'âge pour t'engager, tu ne fais que perdre ton temps à l'école.

\- Je veux faire des études, en quoi est-ce si surprenant ?

\- Tu devrais au contraire tout faire pour rencontrer ton âme-sœur !

\- Au diable mon âme-sœur ! **(3)** craqua John. C'est ma vie, elle n'a pas à avoir d'incidence dessus !

\- Mais ta phrase d'âme dit que tu iras dans un pays en guerre, et il n'y a pas mille façons d'y aller. Résigne-toi, John. Tu ne peux pas combattre le destin.

\- Tu ne le sais même pas ! Si ça se trouve, je vais juste faire un commentaire sur la situation là-bas et elle va me demander des précisions ! »

Son père ne répondit rien, semblant s'ennuyer de ce combat stérile. John soupira. Son père était buté, il ne changerait jamais d'avis, John le savait bien après toutes ces années.

« Très bien, je ne prendrai pas philosophie, soupira-t-il. Mais je continuerai mes études, parce que c'est ma vie en jeu et que je n'ai pas à prendre mes décisions par rapport à ma phrase d'âme. »

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau devant la feuille distribuée par le lycée listant les matières qu'il pouvait choisir. Prenant son stylo, il commença à le faire tourner entre ses doigts sans rien écrire, réfléchissant.

Finalement, il abaissa la main et cocha la feuille d'un geste ferme et décidé. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire.

John allait être médecin. Il ne voulait pas être militaire, ni aller dans un pays en guerre. Il ne voulait pas tuer des gens, il voulait les guérir.

 **oOo**

Bien que cette décision soit (encore et toujours) prise en réaction à sa phrase d'âme-sœur – ou plutôt en réaction à ce que voulait son père à cause de sa phrase, mais on en revenait toujours à la même origine – John se rendit compte qu'il aimait vraiment cela, que c'était réellement ce qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie. Il s'investit énormément dans ses études, et finit le lycée avec les honneurs et une place en médecine à la faculté de Londres.

Il n'avait rien dit à son père de ses projets, par peur de ce que celui-ci lui dirait. Il retarda donc ce moment le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus. Le lendemain de la fin des cours, il s'assit donc dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé où son père lisait.

« Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Son père leva les yeux vers lui et posa son livre, lui prêtant toute attention.

« J'ai été accepté à l'Université de Londres, en médecine. Je voudrais être médecin. »

John fut heureux que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé, bien qu'elle ne fût pas aussi forte qu'il ne l'ait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son père dans les yeux alors qu'il attendait l'explosion. Mais son père resta silencieux. Surpris, le blond releva les yeux vers son père. Son visage était neutre et il ne semblait pas en colère.

« Je sais, dit-il seulement.

« Quoi ? lâcha John sans le vouloir, les yeux s'écarquillant.

\- Je parle avec ta mère, tu sais. » se moqua son paternel en levant un sourcil.

John rougit. Il avait demandé à sa mère de signer les papiers pour l'inscription, car il n'était pas encore majeur. Bien que sa mère soit du même avis que son père sur ce à quoi il était destiné pour rencontrer son âme-sœur, elle ne l'avait jamais forcé à rien et le soutenait dans sa décision. Surtout, elle ne souhaitait pas voir son fils partir dans un pays en guerre. Il avait pensé qu'elle garderait son secret, mais il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était en fait illusoire.

« Tu n'es pas déçu ? interrogea-t-il nerveusement.

\- Déçu ? Non, je suis fier au contraire. Tu as eu de très bonnes notes et tu as réussi à entrer dans une bonne université. C'est impressionnant. »

John ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la conversation prenne cette direction. Son père soupira et se pencha vers lui, le regardant sérieusement.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ma rencontre avec ta mère ? »

John fit non de la tête.

« Je suppose qu'on t'a dit que lorsque ton âme-sœur dit ta phrase, c'est là que tu _sais_. Mais ce ne sont que des conneries. La phrase n'est qu'une confirmation : j'ai su que ta mère était mon âme-sœur dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie et j'aimerais qu'un jour tu vives la même chose, et j'ai essayé de m'assurer que cela arrive. De toute évidence je ne m'y suis pas pris de la bonne manière, et j'ai fini par faire tes choix à ta place, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Et pour cela, je m'excuse. »

John ne dit rien. Il avait attendu des excuses comme celles-ci depuis des années, mais elles lui semblaient désormais un peu amères.

« Tu penses toujours que je devrais m'engager dans l'armée.

\- Je pense que c'est une voie noble, tout comme la médecine l'est. Je pense aussi que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu iras en Irak ou en Afghanistan. »

John ne répondit rien, serrant les poings. Il savait qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais d'accord sur le sujet. Mais ils s'étaient au moins expliqués c'était plus que ce qu'il avait souhaité quand il avait commencé cette conversation.

« Je te remercie de ta franchise. Et de finalement me laisser faire mes choix. »

L'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce, quand son père le rappela. Il se retourna, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. »

John ne répondit rien.

 **oOo**

Cette phrase revint de nouveau à l'esprit de John deux ans plus tard, quand une brochure invitant à s'engager dans l'armée fut distribuée aux élèves à la fin de l'année universitaire. Dans celle-ci, toute une page était consacrée au fait que l'armée pouvait payer les études de certains élèves si ceux-ci s'engageaient à la fin de leurs études.

John froissa le papier dans son poing. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un.

Il avait pris un job étudiant qui aidait, mais cela couvrait à peine ses dépenses, surtout avec son loyer hors de prix – c'était Londres après tout. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'aider beaucoup, surtout que sa sœur rentrait à l'université l'année prochaine.

C'était la solution parfaite. Et il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un.

De préférence son âme-sœur.

Au moins, il irait là-bas pour soigner des gens, et non pour les viser avec une arme.

 **oOo**

Maintenant, John avait plus de trente ans, un SSPT et une jambe folle. Et lorsqu'il faisait le point sur sa vie, il ne détestait plus autant sa marque.

Il n'était toujours pas ravi de ce qu'elle avait fait à sa vie, mais il savait qu'il était temps d'avancer, de passer à autre chose. Garder rancœur pendant des années n'apportait rien, sinon de la tristesse.

Et s'il était honnête, il savait que même sans toute cette histoire de marque, dans un monde où sa peau serait blanche et que n'importe qui pourrait être la personne avec qui il partagerait le reste de sa vie, celle-ci se serait déroulée à peu près de la même manière. Rien que le fait que la guerre lui _manquait_ prouvait son point. John avait besoin d'action dans sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas compris avant, trop occupé à combattre ce que tout le monde disait être son destin, mais c'était le cas. Avec ou sans marque, il aurait fait un métier proche de médecin militaire, peut-être aux urgences. Peut-être même aurait-il été simplement militaire.

Il espérait maintenant rencontrer son âme-sœur bientôt, car il était fatigué d'attendre. Il avait rempli la condition après tout, il connaissait la réponse à la question : c'était Afghanistan, et il pouvait même y rajouter plein de détails que peu de gens voudraient entendre. Désormais, il devait attendre. Et John n'était pas très doué pour ça.

De plus, le médecin ressentait encore, peut-être, un peu d'énervement envers son âme-sœur. Il aurait pu choisir une autre question pour démarrer la conversation, après tout. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi sa vieille envie de frapper quelqu'un – de préférence son âme-sœur – refit surface quand, _enfin_ , il entendit cette phrase. L'homme ne le regardait même pas, bon sang !

John resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, surpris. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un homme – c'était certes un peu étrange car John s'était toujours pensé hétéro, mais il ne pensait que ce soit le plus important dans une relation – mais parce que, de tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la question viendrait de nulle part. Il n'avait rien dit sur la guerre. Il n'avait en fait presque rien dit du tout, juste « Tenez, prenez le mien. » – ce qui devait être la phrase tatouée sur la peau de son âme-sœur, probablement. Qui était cet homme !?

« Pardon ? dit-il finalement.

\- C'était en Afghanistan ou en Irak ? »

John jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Mike, qui ne fit que sourire encore plus, semblant savoir quelque chose que John ignorait. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre cependant, la conversation fut coupée par l'arrivé d'une jeune femme tenant une tasse de café. Pendant la brève discussion entre cette jeune femme – Molly – et son âme-sœur – dont il ignorait toujours le nom – John se surprit à étudier celui-ci. Il était beau, constata-t-il. Il l'était vraiment, oui, et il semblait intelligent en plus de ça, si l'expérience qu'il était en train de faire était un indice. Il devait aimer la science, ce qui était déjà un point qu'ils avaient en commun. Cette constatation soulagea un peu John. Ils étaient peut-être destinés l'un à l'autre, mais ils restaient de parfaits inconnus et savoir qu'ils auraient au moins un sujet de conversation pour débuter le détendait un peu.

Il manqua presque la sortie de la jeune femme, et revint sur terre lorsque le brun lui lança :

« Vous aimez le violon ? »

Encore une question sortie de nulle part. John eut soudain l'impression qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à cela.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis, et parfois je ne parle pas pendant plusieurs jours. Cela vous ennuie ? De futurs colocataires doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre.

\- Qui a parlé de colocataire ? rétorqua John quand Mike lui affirma ne jamais avoir parlé de lui à l'homme.

\- Moi. J'ai dit à Mike ce matin que j'aurais des difficultés à trouver un colocataire, et maintenant le voilà, avec un vieil ami qui rentre d'Afghanistan où il était médecin militaire. Le reste n'est pas difficile à deviner. De plus en temps qu'âme-sœur, il semble évident que nous partagerons un appartement tôt ou tard.

\- Et qui a parlé d'âme-sœur ?

\- Vous, par la façon dont vous avez réagi quand je vous ai demandé si c'était l'Irak ou l'Afghanistan. Et quand vous avez dit ma phrase d'âme, bien sûr. » rajouta-t-il presque après-coup.

Le sourire de Mike tomba à ce moment-là, et il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre avec des yeux écarquillés. John fut content que son air narquois ait disparu.

Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques répliques, et John finit par demander comment diable le brun pouvait savoir, à propos de l'Afghanistan. La tirade que lui donna son âme-sœur le laissa non seulement sans voix, mais avec plus de questions que de réponses. Et puis soudain, l'homme était parti.

« Oui, dit Mike quand il se tourna vers lui. Il est toujours comme ça. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer si tu es son âme-sœur. »

John acquiesça sans rien dire.

« En fait, je pense que je vois pourquoi, continua son ami, un air songeur sur le visage. Sherlock est un homme difficile, mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vivre avec lui, c'est toi. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en le saluant. John le suivit peu après, réfléchissant intensément.

Cette rencontre ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme l'avait décrit son père. Oui, quand il avait vu son âme-sœur – Sherlock – pour la première fois, il avait été intrigué, il avait eu envie de savoir qui il était mais il n'avait eu aucune révélation. Pas de _Le voilà, c'est lui._ Il n'avait compris qui il était réellement que lorsqu'il avait prononcé sa phrase. Ce devait être différent pour chacun, supposa John.

Mais il y avait certainement eu une attraction. Sherlock l'avait regardé dans les yeux quand il avait déballé tous ces éléments de sa vie qu'il avait deviné d'une façon ou d'une autre, et John n'avait pas pu détourner son regard du sien, captivé.

(Sherlock avait de très jolis yeux, d'ailleurs.)

Et donc, Sherlock était son âme-sœur et il allait visiter un appartement avec lui alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. John avait comme l'impression que les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés. Et il avait comme la sensation que cela – que _Sherlock_ – était exactement ce dont il avait besoin dans sa vie.

Âme-sœur en effet.

 **oOo**

« J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé. » commença John après qu'Angelo eut déposé la bougie sur la table et pris sa commande. C'était bizarre d'être déjà considéré comme le rendez-vous de Sherlock, mais après tout il l'était – en quelque sorte. Il ne l'avait donc pas corrigé.

« Pardon ? » interrogea Sherlock en tournant la tête vers lui, semblant surpris qu'il ait pris la parole. Comme si John allait rester silencieux et regarder l'autre côté de la rue pendant ce qui pouvait être considéré comme leur premier rendez-vous.

« Que j'ai dit à Mme Hudson que nous avons besoin de deux chambres. Cela m'a semblé évident, mais elle paraissait surprise.

\- Oh, ça. Non, il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne tiens pas exactement à dormir avec vous. »

Et Sherlock se retourna vers la fenêtre, marquant clairement la fin de la conversation. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, John jetant des coups d'œil occasionnels vers le numéro 22 mais regardant surtout le profil de Sherlock, essayant de percer le mystère de cet homme.

Quand il fut servi, il relança la conversation.

« Comment voyez-vous cela marcher ?

\- « Cela » ? répéta Sherlock sans daigner se retourner vers lui.

\- Nous, explicita John. Notre partenariat, si l'on peut dire.

\- Aucune idée, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Les rares fois où l'on m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé par les relations, j'ai répondu que j'attendais mon âme-sœur, mais la vérité est que je ne le suis pas, j'ai juste utilisé l'excuse que m'a fourni la société. Je me considère comme marié à mon travail.

\- Vous n'y avez jamais réfléchi, du tout ? Ne pas vouloir d'âme-sœur, je peux le comprendre, mais elle existe toujours. Vous devez bien avoir réfléchi à ce que vous alliez faire quand vous la – me – rencontreriez.

\- Je vous ai proposé de venir habiter avec moi, n'est-ce pas assez ? rétorqua Sherlock avec un sourire moqueur. Et vous Docteur, comment voyez-vous ce « partenariat » marcher ? » lui renvoya-t-il.

John resta silencieux un petit moment ; il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé en vérité. La journée était passée tellement vite, et il avait été étonnamment facile d'être avec Sherlock, de travailler sur cette affaire avec lui.

« Comme aujourd'hui, répondit-il donc. Colocataires et amis dans un premier temps, puis nous verrons. »

Sherlock se tourna alors complètement vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Nous sommes amis ?

\- Bien sûr. » assura le blond.

Le détective le regarda encore quelques secondes sans que John ne puisse lire quoique ce soit sur son visage, puis se détourna une nouvelle fois. Soudain, son visage devint sérieux et il se redressa.

« Regardez le taxi, de l'autre côté de la rue. »

John sourit légèrement en se retournant lui aussi.

Ils étaient repartis.

 **oOo**

John se sentait agréablement plein, alors qu'ils rentraient à Baker Street après avoir dîné. Sherlock avait raison, ce restaurant chinois était excellent. John sentait qu'ils allaient y commander souvent, car Sherlock ne semblait pas aimer cuisiner plus que lui. De ce qu'il en avait vu, la cuisine servait de laboratoire au détective.

Mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour les abriter du froid, ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface granuleuse. Surpris, il saisit l'objet et le sortit. C'était un biscuit chinois, qu'on leur avait servi au début du repas mais qu'il avait décidé de garder pour plus tard.

« Voilà l'occasion de prouver tes dires, fit-il remarquer à Sherlock – ils étaient passés au tutoiement naturellement durant le dîner. Alors, quelle est la prédiction de ce biscuit - ma destinée ? »

John ne put s'empêcher de dire le mot avec un ton sarcastique, et peut-être un peu d'amertume.

« Tu n'aimes pas le concept de destinée, constata Sherlock d'une voix plate.

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on ne puisse pas y échapper, dit le blond en repensant à la phrase que lui avait dite son père. Je n'ai pas échappé à l'Afghanistan.

\- Selon toi, c'était ton destin d'y aller, demanda Sherlock bien que son ton soit celui de l'affirmation. John ne rata pas le ton moqueur révélant ce que le brun pensait de cette idée.

\- C'est plutôt que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer, expliqua-t-il. Et pour que je te rencontre, ma phrase dit que je devais aller en Irak ou en Afghanistan. »

Sherlock n'eut aucune expression de surprise en l'écoutant. John n'était pas étonné que le détective ait déjà déduit cette partie de sa vie. Il fut heureux que Sherlock ne rajoute rien et ne lui pose aucune question. Tout cela était derrière lui, il ne voulait plus y penser pour l'instant.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, John cassant finalement le biscuit toujours intact dans sa main, qu'il avait presque oublié.

« Votre vie sera longue et heureuse, prédit Sherlock avant qu'il n'ait déroulé le papier à l'intérieur.

\- Vous allez rencontrer quelqu'un qui changera votre vie. » contra John en lisant la phrase inscrite.

Pour une fois, c'était assez juste. En à peine une journée, John s'était installé avec un parfait inconnu, avait suivi celui-ci sur une scène de crime, avait été enlevé par le frère de Sherlock, avait poursuivi un taxi à pied et tué un homme. Et il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

Une vieille question, qu'il s'était souvent posé lorsqu'il était au front, lui revint en tête : _Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce que mon âme-sœur vaut la peine que je traverse tout cela ?_

Bizarrement, même après avoir enfin rencontré son âme-sœur, la réponse à cette question restait _je ne sais pas_. John supposait que ça ne comptait plus vraiment maintenant.

 _En tout cas_ , se dit John en se rapprochant inconsciemment de l'autre homme, _si je ne pouvais vraiment pas échapp_ _er_ _à Sherlock, alors_ _je suis content que ce soit lui_.

* * *

 **(1)** Oui je sais, je triche un peu en ne comptant pas le point d'interrogation ^^

 **(2)** Au début je me suis demandé si j'allais garder cela, parce que c'est assez OOC. Mais en y pensant un peu plus, finalement je vois bien John prendre une ou deux matières littéraires, être intéressé par le sujet. Pas y faire des études approfondies, mais le prendre en plus des matières nécessaires pour entrer en fac de médecine.

 **(3)** Il faut imaginer John le dire comme il dit « damn my leg ! » dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 1. Là en anglais il dirait « damn my soulmate ! » et malheureusement la traduction française la plus proche ne correspond pas totalement à la véritable signification du mot anglais.

* * *

J'ai pensé à écrire la rencontre entre Mycroft et John, mais la scène canon est déjà une version tordue de « brise-lui le cœur je te briserai les jambes », donc finalement je pense que rien ne change, Mycroft a juste plus de certitude sur l'avenir de leur couple.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review !

Et maintenant, **j'ai besoin de vous !**

Comme l'année dernière, je vais faire un calendrier de l'avent composé d'OS inspirés de fan'arts. Et c'est vous qui allez me les envoyer ! Le principe est que je vais écrire un OS à partir de l'image que vous allez m'envoyer, et je posterai le résultat chaque jour pendant le mois de décembre :).

 **Pour participer, c'est très simple :**

 **\- Vous choisissez sur Internet des fan'arts que vous aimez bien, maximum deux par personne.** Relevez bien le nom des dessinateurs quand c'est possible, pour que je puisse les créditer.

 _Les fandoms acceptés sont :_

\- Sherlock (films et série)  
\- Avengers (tous les films)  
\- X-men  
\- Supernatural  
\- Star Trek (les trois films du reboot)  
\- Flash  
\- Arrow

 **Tous les crossovers** (notamment entre Flash et Arrow puisqu'ils se passent dans le même univers et se croisent dans certains épisodes) entre ces fandoms sont acceptés.

Vous pouvez toujours tenter de m'envoyer un fanart qui porte sur d'autres fandoms que ceux-là, peut-être que je les connaîtrai et que j'aurai des idées. Mais dans ce cas-là, envoyez aussi un deuxième fan'art sur un des fandom ci-dessus pour être sûr que je traiterai au moins un de vos fan'arts. Même chose pour les crossovers entre un de ces fandoms et un fandom qui n'est pas dans cette liste, car il n'est pas sûr que je connaisse l'autre œuvre.

 **\- Vous m'envoyez ensuite le lien de ces fan'arts, ainsi que le nom de la personne qui l'a dessiné, via l'un de ces trois moyens :**

\- par MP ( **et PAS par review** ). Pensez bien à mettre autant d'espace que possible dans le lien pour que le site ne le censure pas.  
\- Par MP sur ma page Facebook d'auteur (lien dans ma bio).  
\- Par mail (vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer le fanart en pièce jointe dans ce cas-là) sur une adresse mail que j'ai créée spécialement pour l'occasion : **calendrier . louisana (arobase) laposte . net** (en enlevant les espaces et en mettant l'arobase bien sûr).

(Cette adresse sera supprimée à la date limite d'envoi des fanarts, pas la peine d'essayer de l'utiliser après ça.)

 **\- Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, rajouter une contrainte avec le fan'art parmi ces trois-là :**

Une situation ou un lieu spécifique **OU** trois mots imposés **OU** une tirade ou un dialogue de maximum trois répliques que je dois mettre dans le texte.

(Si vous me proposez plusieurs fan'arts, alors vous pouvez mettre une contrainte différente par fan'art. Exemple : « pour le fan'art 1, ma contrainte est que cela se passe dans un bar, pour le fan'art 2, ma contrainte est que tu dois mettre dans ton texte ces trois mots… »)

 **\- Tout cela avant le** **1ER NOVEMBRE** **.**

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer, et je m'engage à écrire au moins un OS par personne ! Si jamais il y a plus de 24 personnes qui me proposent des fan'arts, alors je sortirai ceux en plus dans des OS à part. Tout le monde aura droit à un OS :)

 **Si jamais vous voulez dessiner un fan'art spécialement pour l'occasion** , vous en avez le droit et j'en serais très honorée :) Dans ce cas-là, signalez-le-moi avant le 1er novembre pour que je le sache, et envoyez-le-moi quand ce sera fini ! Si possible avant le premier décembre, pour des raisons évidentes ^^.

A vos claviers donc !


End file.
